User talk:Robertjanvaneijk1988/Build:Team - Lords of Death
Made this build after I came up with the 55hp variant for Order of the Undeath. But I thought if you have 2 Necros you could have a deadly army with 1 necro using Order of the Undeath combinated with Aura of the Lich so the sacrefice from that spell isn't painful and you don't have the pain from remove enchant like the 55hp build. The only thing I don't know is I have flagged it good, cause this is my first team build. robertjan 03:04, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :OoU only effects your minions, not all minions. Frosty No U! 04:04, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::I know but this team setup is used to buff your minions with OoU with the help of Aura of the Lich so you don't gain much damage and sacrefice. Ther seconds MM deals normal damage with his minions, but you deal a very high damage. So the overal damage is much higher. It could also be used in combination with another necro build, but it needs Aura of the Lich. And i don't know other pve build for necro which uses Aura of the Lich so the MM could copy it, if you know i good one maybe you could give it to me so i could use that one :Probertjan 05:04, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::What about this~otherwise if you only want 1 MM: prof=N/Rt death=10 sou=10 cur=11+1+3of Lost SoulsBarbsof PainBloodEnchantmentDefensesof the LichPact Signet/build Inetad of the Aura of the Lich MM? You could easy let this run by a hero :) Its a good support for your minions. robertjan 05:35, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :Tbh Build:N/any_Offensive_Minion_Master, put that it, then you will have fucking imba minions. Frosty No U! 05:38, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::What about the build now? I didn't put in the Great Dwarven Weapon since this doesn't affect you minions and let 2 options open (1 for used on a teammate and 1 for used on a hero -when used on a hero i recommended the battle standard of honor instead of Dark pact on yourself -you always play the MM, since heroes don't use the build right-.robertjan 05:51, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::Great Dwarf weapon can be used ON your minions, so it does effect them. Frosty No U! 05:52, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Wow great but instead of which skill shall i use it?robertjan 05:56, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Maybe enfeebling. Frosty No U! 05:57, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::K changed it and changed the 2 credit links for the builds i used to make this (although i changed them a bit like seconds prof etc)robertjan 05:57, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::I tidied it up a bit too. Frosty No U! 06:09, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yep :P shall i set the credit to you in the page or is the credit in this commend page enough? Cause its normal to me to credit persons/builds that helped :Probertjan 06:10, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::It's not like I did anything special tbh :P, is a nice idea though. Frosty No U! 06:19, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I know but it works very well :P Just tried it with a hero without the pve skills`, but i think the damage rocks with the pve skills :P +20 damage +24 armor (on max rank) and dwarven weapon for your minions:P. robertjan 06:20, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::A fully buffed minion is going to be doing +60 odd damage, ouch Frosty No U! 06:43, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Thats painfull :P. Just thinking about using it with the Vampirics this gives ultra life gaining :P since you gain life equal to the damage :) robertjan 06:44, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Comments I think i will make it a testing build tomorrow or the day after it, but i first want more people say what they think about it and what could be improved. Cause im trying to get a Great rating (my first :S) this time and not again a bad one :Probertjan 06:44, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Comments is written with a T. If 1988 is your birth year and you are dutch, seeing how bad your English grammar and spelling is, is both surprising and disappointing. You're also wasting an elite on a necro that could potentially use SS or whatever. And 40 out of 60 seconds, you won't even be able to use it on your mm. --'Sazzy ' 07:01, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Eh you copy the skill. Then its based on your attribute points (eg. a mo/me has 0 in death magic so if a mo/me copys the skill he has only 15 seconds) which makes it 47 seconds (cause you -the MM- use 16 in death magic) with a +20% this is 57 seconds. So you have only 3 seconds cooldown. *When used on an ally without a non-Form elite skill, Arcane Mimicry simply begins its 60s recharge immediately. *Use Arcane Mimicry as part of a plan to copy certain elites from party members. Copying elites at random will almost never help since you won't know what you'll get or even which attribute the elite will be linked to. (http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/Arcane_Mimicry). And next to this team-build you could still use a SS hero and a Healing necro/rit :). I used the Elite primary cause you need the elite for the MM, otherwise he dies realy fast. With this elite he could stay alive easy :P. And about the english, learn dutch and german (cause I live in Germany for a year now and speak/write etc it very well now), after that you may say things about my grammar. Everyone could make a mistake, certain if you use a D instead of a T which isn't a realy big problem i think :)robertjan 07:23, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :ik kan nederlands en duits ;o) So can I now say things about your grammar? And nevermind about the time it lasts, apparently it's only with maintained enchants that it gets removed when mimicry reverts to its normal self. Still feels like a waste non the less, as your second necro can't even use it for any purpose. --'Sazzy ' 07:50, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::Ow didn't know you where dutch :P, sry for that. I know the seconds necro hasn't much about the elite -although you could take a regen spell, like mystic regen, instead of the res spell to make it more usefull-. Your damage etc is halved (your life is that also) so it isn't a bad skill for him at all :). And the only thing you lose is SS but for that the other minion master will deal far more damage with all his minions :P. And you still could use a SS build on a hero so you won't lose the SS. :) And because you have a healer in your group which i assume :P, you could survive if your Aura of the Lich is removed -which doesn't happen often if you stay at the backline and you use your other enchants to cover it-, although its a bit harder (if you have Vampirics its already more easy since they heal you for around 80-100 every time they hit, because of the +60 damage) :)robertjan 08:21, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Ready for Trail phase? Do you people think the team-build is ready for trail?robertjan 02:16, 11 July 2008 (EDT)